Personal communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, or the like, are known and are nearly ubiquitous. However, numerous ergonomic issues exist with these devices. By way of example, use of such personal communication devices while driving an automobile, for example, can be particularly problematic and raise many human factors concerns that must be considered.
Drivers who utilize a personal communication device in a manner that is not hands-free, such as holding a phone to the ear with one hand while placing a call, are visually impaired to one side. Additionally, drivers who seek to send a text message with a smartphone are required to utilize one or both hands and take their eyes off of the road. Furthermore, drivers who do not have both hands available for driving will likely not signal properly, not shift a standard transmission properly, or otherwise deny the road and nearby drivers the attention they deserve.
Thus, an unmet need exists to provide a driver with an apparatus to hold a communication device in a manner that provides for hands-free use of the communication device, particularly while driving, visual proximity so that a display of the communication device is easily observed, and audio proximity so that a speaker and a microphone on the electronic device are easily within hearing and speaking distances.